In large electrical machinery, such as an electrical generator driven by a turbine in a power generating plant, the size and configuration of the generator typically requires that stator coils employed in the generator be arranged in physically separate coil sections or halves to facilitate installation and replacement of the coil sections. After installation in the generator, the coil sections need to be electrically and mechanically connected to one another at their ends. Similar connections may also be utilized between the ends of each phase coil and a parallel phase ring that may encircle the end of the generator stator windings.
These connections are typically formed by brazing copper connectors to the end of both of the coil sections to provide effective series and phase connections between the coil ends.